


Jumping to Conclusions

by HPFangirl71



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Other, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin overhears a conversation and gets the wrong idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping to Conclusions

**Jumping To Conclusions**

“Oh god, Arthur, it’s too big!” Gwen squeaked out.

“No, it’s not. It’s the same size as any other.” Arthur insisted.

“No it’s not. It’s way bigger and it’s not going to fit.” Gwen replied adamantly.

“You’re only saying that because you haven’t seen many.”

“No, Arthur, I’m pretty sure it’s larger than most.” Gwen said with a giggle.

“Well we can still make it fit. It’ll be worth it in the end.” Arthur demanded.

“You can’t just expect to force it.” 

“I’m the prince, I get what I want and size isn’t going to be an issue.” Arthur groused.

“Fine, let me help you get it in there.” Gwen finally replied.

There was a silence followed by some awkward grunts before Merlin heard Arthur exclaim smugly, “See, told you it’d fit.

Merlin tripped over his feet as he burst through the room screaming for them to stop.

Gwen and Arthur turned to face him, both with looks of curious surprise on their faces. Merlin seemed surprised himself as he looked around the room.

“Merlin, did you need something?” Arthur asked his tone wary.

“I… Ummm… I overheard you two talking.” Merlin said nervously.

Arthur just continued to look at him expectantly.

“What was it that was too big?” Merlin squeaked out, as a blush of embarrassment spread over his cheeks.

“Oh my new sword,” Arthur said cheerfully. “Seems it’s a bit larger than my others and doesn’t fit very well in my sword case.”

“Your sword… of course, you were talking about a sword.” Merlin said with a halfhearted chuckle.

He was about to leave the room but was stopped by Arthur’s next words.

“Merlin, what did you think I was talking about?”

Merlin stopped in mid stride. His eyes were on the floor as he answered.

“Nothing, I mean… nothing worth repeating.” he replied before quickly exiting Arthur’s bedroom.


End file.
